


Degrees

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College, Education, Gen, Immortality, University, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has many educational degrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degrees

When Clint was turned he had a lot of time.  
And by that he means forever.  
Since he was turned in his early 20s he looked like a young man of ripe age.  
So Clint decides to pursue education.  
In every 2 decades in the last 4 centuries, he went to a College or University.  
Got various degrees. Science, Humanities and Medicine.  
He has seen all this evolved.  
Clint also learnt many languages including Latin, Ancient Greek and Welsh.  
He put all this to use when he worked for Shield.  
He still has forever to live.

He'll never be bored.


End file.
